Chalé no lago
by SonnySantler
Summary: Uma Minerva com uma relação conturbada e um Albus muito pensativo num Chalé no Lago.
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava digirindo em alta velocidade em uma estrada deserta rodeada por uma floresta densa de noite e na chuva, sabia do perigo que estava correndo mas não se importava, e naquele momento o que mais queria era explodir aquele carro de qualquer forma. Estava indo em direção a casa de sua mãe, pela única estrada que existia naquelas bandas isoladas entre algumas montanhas, e o pior era que a estrada não recebia uma manuteção a muito tempo e as luzes já nem existiam mais pra avisar os buracos.

Ela ficava murmurando com uma voz de falsete e raiva:

- Mas é um Land Rover... Já transei com você... Não precisamos casar...

E de repente sentiu o carro começar a desacelerar, mas carro dela parou não por que ela bateu, nem por que ela passou em algum buraco, mas sim por que havia acabado a gasolina. Tinha saido com tanta presa que tinha esquecido que precisava abastecer o carro. Quando o carro parou completamente e ela deu algumas pancadas no volante, com raiva, saiu do carro e deixou a forte tempestade se misturar com as sua lagrimas. Foi até o porta-malas na esperança de achar alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-la e enquanto estava mexendo lá ouviu um forte barulho, com medo, voltou pro carro.

Algum tempo depois ouviu batidas na janela e se sobressaltou, olhou para janela e viu que tinha um homem nela sinalizando pra ela abaixar o vidro, sem escolha ela abaixou o vidro enquanto colocava a mão na bolsa e localizava o spray de pimenta. O homem perguntou:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Ela ficou aliviada que não era um assasino ou qualquer coisa desse tipo e respondeu:

- Preciso de gasolina

O homem respondeu:

- Bom, gasolina eu não posso arrumar... Mas posso te rebocar e tirar da chuva.

E pela segunda vez em menos de 2 minutos ele parecia um psicopata. Mas ficar com o carro no meio da estrada na chuva e no escuro não era uma boa opção. Então ela respondeu:

- Seria de grande ajuda.

Ele acenou e sumiu pela floresta voltando alguns minutos depois com um carro 4x4 com luzes por todos os lados. Manobrou o carro dele pra que ele ficasse na frente do dela e prendeu um cabo no carro dela. Foi até ela novamente e conduziu-a até o banco de passageiros. Ele acelerou e subiu um morro por uma estradinha de terra e quando ela olhou pra traz a estrada sumiu por entre as árvores.

Eles demoraram uns 20 minutos pra subir todo o morro e no final dele havia um lago com um Chalé bem grande com um carro de passeio na garagem. Ele estacionou o carro na frente da porta do chalé e disse:

- Você pode entrar e se acomodar como quiser, eu vou estacionar o carro e já vou pra dentro.

Ela não se moveu e então ele disse:

- Vamos entre, eu duvido que você possa bagunçar mais do que já esta.

Ela soltou um risinho e saiu do carro, em passos apressados segurando sua maleta fui até a porta e a abriu.

Ela entrou no chalé e se surpreendeu como ele parecia bem menor por fora do que era por dentro. E ficou ali parada observando do canto da porta tudo que podia observar sem molhar demais o chão. Algum tempo depois sentiu uma pancada de leve nas costas, era o tal cara do carro 4x4 tentando entrar, ela se afastou e abriu passagem pra ele. Que entrou dizendo:

- Eu tinha dito pra se sentir a vontade e se acomodar do jeito que quisesse, e não pra ficar na porta esperando morrer de frio. Vamos tire essa roupa molhada que vou pegar uma roupa seca pra você.

Ela ainda não se mexeu e nem disse nada, então ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Você pensa que sou algum tipo de assasino psicopata?

Ela acenou um sim

- Pois não sou, por que se fosse teria deixado você morrer lá enquanto tirava fotos da sua morte. Só não quero que ninguém morra aqui. O banheiro é bem ali, vou pegar uma roupa seca pra você.

Ele terminou apotando pra uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro e sumiu por uma escada, ela lentamente pegou a sua maleta e foi pro banheiro sem fazer nenhum barulho. Dentro do banheiro tirou toda roupa e se secou como pode com a toalha que havia pego do toalheiro. E quando estava quase terminando ouviu duas batidas leves na porta e uma voz abafada do outro lado:

- Aqui está, foi o melhor que consegui encontrar espero que sirva.

Ele colocou a mão pela porta segurando um bolo do que deveriam ser as roupas, ela pegou. E é claro que não serviria, era uma calça de homem de um moletom grosso e escuro e que era bem mais larga que ela, mas ela acertou o aperto como pôde. E a camiseta mais lhe parecia uma camisola mas era quente e acochegante e estava seca, ela podia pegar uma das muitas roupas da sua maleta, que na verdade era magicamente aumentada, mas não queria fazer desfeita então ficou com as que ele tinha lhe dado. Quando saiu do banheiro ele estava na cozinha mexendo em algumas panelas e lhe perguntou:

- Quer um chá preto ?

Por um segundo ela pensou que haveria um sonifero se bebesse alguma coisa mas se ele realmente quisesse fazer alguma coisa já teria feito então disse:

- Seria muio bom, obrigada.

E se sentou em uma poltrona na frente da lareira que já estava acesa.

Ele se sentou na poltrona ao lado da dela depois de lhe dar a xícara de chá e disse:

- Bom,não quero ser impertinente mas o que uma mulher fazia na estrada essa hora, nessa tempestade?

Continua...

N/A: Hey pessoal! olha eu aqui :3 Com uma história nova! (Podem me amar, eu deixo.) Bom, essa história está na minha cabeça faz um tempo e então eu decidi digita-la e pensei por que não? Ai está e espero que gostem! :3


	2. Chapter 2

...

- Bom, não quero ser impertinente mas o que uma mulher fazia na estrada essa hora, numa tempestade de verão dessas?

Ela ficou aborrecida com aquela pergunta mas respondeu:

- O que tem demais uma mulher estar na estrada essa hora?

- Não tem nada de errado uma mulher estar na estrada essa hora, mas tem algo errado em alguém estar na estrada essa hora e nessa tempestade.

Ela olhou pro relógio, e já passava da meia noite.

- Eu estava indo pra casa da minha mãe, na vila a frente.

- A vila a frente fica a pelo menos 2 horas de carro em dias normais, com uma tespestade dessa não é nem recomendado andar por essa estrada de dia, imagine de noite.

- Eu sei, nem sei no que estava pensando.

- Bom, como é seu nome?

- Minerva Mcgonagal, prazer...?

- Albus Dumbledore. É um prazer também.

Ele bebericou o chá e perguntou:

- Posso perguntar por que estava com tanta pressa de chegar até sua mãe?

Ela enrolou o dando um gole no chá e respondeu:

- Briguei com meu namorado, aliás, meu noivo.

- E posso perguntar o que ele fez pra te perder?

- Além de me trair, se importar mais com um carro e não querer o casamento?

- Ok. Não sei se tem mais alguma coisa que se possa fazer pra piorar, mas oque?

- Básicamente, ele disse exatamente nessa palavras: Eu já transei com você, por que eu iria querer o casamento? E ainda por cima te dei uma Land Rover, que é muito melhor que um casamento!

- Uau, ele é um grande babaca. Sem ofensas.

- Não ofende, é verdade. Mas se me permite perguntar, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?

- Descançando, do trabalho, da cidade, de tudo. Eu sempre venho aqui quando quero pensar.

Ele terminou o chá dele e levantou, ela notou que ele estava mexendo em um armario e retirando algumas roupas de cama de lá.

- Bom, você dorme na cama e eu durmo aqui no sofá, amanhã buscamos gasolina e você pode ir pra casa da sua mãe.

Ela protestou:

- Não vou te tirar da sua cama

- Nem discuta, você dorme na cama e eu no sofá e ponto.

Ele lhe deu as roupas de cama, tinham cheiro de recentemente lavadas. Ela desistiu de protestar quando viu ele se acomodar no sofá, resignada subiu as escada e se acomodou na cama dele, e em poucos minutos dormiu.

No outro dia quando ela acordou ele parecia estar acordado a bem mais tempo, estava preparando café, sentiu podia sentir pelo cheiro.

- Bom dia

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

Aquele jeito dele, descontraido e preocupado, com um toque de desastrado e excentrico eram muito engraçados e simpáticos

- Dormi, e você?

- Dormi sim, fazia muito tempo que não dormia nesse sofá, tinha me esquecido como era bom. Ah, eu estou quase terminando o café, depois podemos ir em busca da gasolina. Até lá pode ir lá fora e apreciar a vista do lago ou sei lá

- Sinceramente eu estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo, mas estava sem jeito pra dizer

Com um sorriso foi até o pier do lago e ficou apreciando a vista sentada e pensando em tudo aquilo. Por algum motivo não queria ir pra casa de sua mãe. Ouviu-o dizer de longe:

- O café esta pronto se quiser

Ela se levantou e entrou, e o café realmente estava pronto, mas o que ela pensou ser um café e algumas torradas na verdade eram, um café com torradas, bacon com ovos fritos e suco de laranja e bolo. Ela exclamou:

- Nossa, a quanto tempo não vejo uma mesa de café assim!

Ele disse:

- Sinta-se a vontade, coma o que quiser.

Havia muita coisa no sabor limão, ela reparou, torta de limão, suco de limão, alguns doces que pareciam ser de limão, sorbet de limão era o que mais tinha ela achou engraçado mas provou todos e gostou de todos. De repente enquanto comia deixou escapar:

- Não queria ir...

Ele parou de passar a geléia de limão na sua torrada e disse:

- O que?

- Não, nada.

- Não precisa ir se não quiser, esse pode ser seu lugar pra pensar também, eu não me importo de ter companhia.

Ela sorriu. E decidiu que iria ficar, mas só até clarear a mente, lhe prometeu.

**N/A: Hey pessoal! que bom que gostaram não parem de ler! Desculpe não estar dando respostas mais estou um pouco sem tempo. Bjos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Passaram-se 3 semanas com ela lá e eles tinha se tornado muito amigos, conversando sobre todas as coisas até intimidades sem se constranger, inclusive todos os problema que tinha com o noivo que sempre gritava com ela, e era até estranho como tinham se afeiçoado e ficado tão intimos em tão pouco tempo. E agora já tinha passado as chuvas de verão então eles podiam ficar sentados no pier conversando por muito tempo. E foi num desses dias, sentados no pier conversando que aconteceu.

Um silencio palpaveu pairava no ar, de repente todos os assuntos pareciam bobos e sem sentido. Se perguntassem ela certamente não saberia dizer o por que tinha feito aquilo, tomar iniciativa não fazia o estilo dela de qualquer forma. Estavam se olhando nos olhos quando o fez. Ela foi se aproximando aos poucos e bem de mansinho, perdida no mar azul dos olhos dele selou seus lábios ao dele. E por alguns segundos sentiu seu cerebro, seu coração e sua pulsação parar por completo. Lembrou-se de que uma vez sua mãe havia dito que quando encontrasse sua metade as duas parariam de viver por alguns segundos e voltariam mais fortes uma pela outra pelo resto da vida, ela sentiu isso.

Ele parou o beijo num rompante, ofegante e suado disse:

- Minerva! O que está fazendo? Não podemos! Somos comprometidos!

Ela se lembrou de uns dias atrás ele ter dito sobre seu casamento conturbado, e se lembrou sobre o noivo que ela tinha e se arrependia de ter.

- Albus, não importa. Eu desisto de tudo, desisto dele. Quero ficar com você! Sei que não faz sentido, faz só três semanas que nos conhecemos mas eu nunca senti antes o que senti agora. Por favor, me diga que sentiu essa conexão, foi como quando escolhi minha varinha!

Ela congelou, ficou estática com a mão parada no ar e a boca aberta em forma de "O", pois de tudo que eles haviam conversado, ela não havia revelado pra ele que era uma bruxa, tanto quanto não havia revelado para Dougal, seu noivo. Então Albus disse:

- Você é uma bruxa?

Ela tentou conter as lágrimas, só tentou, pela segunda vez um relacionamento em potencial se estragaria pelo fato de ela ser uma bruxa, e muito poderosa por sinal.

- Sou, mas por favor... Não sou um monstro... Não é uma coisa tão estr- Ah!

Ela deu um gritinho estragulado quando ele lhe abraçou e ergueu no ar, não estava entendendo mas se juntou com ele na gargalhada. Quando ele a colocou no chão ela esperou ele recuperar o folego pra dizer:

- Minerva! Por que não disse isso antes?! Eu também! Também sou bruxo!

Não fazia sentido, a um minuto atrás ela sentia a maior tristeza que pensava poder sentir, e agora, sentia que nunca tinha estado tão feliz na vida. Ele abraçou-a com força e beijou-a com muita intencidade. E pontoou sua frase com beijos:

- Sim eu senti... Senti essa conexão... Essa conexão que não parecia normal... E que nunca senti antes na vida!...

Ele colocou-a no chão novamente e segurando suas mãos disse:

- Minerva, talvez eu esteja ficando louco... Não importa, o que importa é que EU TE AMO!

Ela ficou atordoada com aquilo, mas ficou feliz, sentia que aquele amor, aquele amor sim era real. E viu ele correr pelo pier e se jogar na água do lago. Não fazia sentido nenhum, a vida dela estava uma bagunça, mas que importava? Correndo pelo pier se jogou no lago se juntando a ele.

**N/A: Hey pessoal, aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. E desculpem mais uma vez por não estar respondendo mas estou em semana de provas (semestrais, bimestrais slá). E elas são muito importantes pra minha nota, e pro meu futuro enem :3 Espero que entendam e me perdoem, mas quando eu tiver tempo vou responder vocês! :3**


	4. Chapter Bonus

CAPITULO BONUS

Fazia só 2 semanas que conhecia aquele homem barbudo e excentrico, estava começando a estranhar a facilidade com quem tinha se afeiçoado a ele, e já tinha até parado de imaginar que ele era um psicopata.

Estava olhando o por do Sol na sacada do quarto dele, no qual ele tinha feito-a dormir. Estava pensando na vida dela, como tudo tinha se tornado a uma loucura. Estava na casa de um estranho que adorava limão e tinha uma barba até a cintura. Ela odiava barbas, mas estava começando a se acostumar.

Em dias normais ela nunca ficaria mais que algumas horas na casa de um estranho mas simplesmente estava adorando ficar lá. Simplesmente tinha se esquecido do Dourgal e de todos os problemas com suas familia e até amigas.

As vezes pensava que estava ficando louca ao achar que estava se apaixonando por aquele homem, e ele parecia bem mais velho que ela, o que não o fazia perder todo aquele charme, mas até onde ele tinha lhe dito, era muito bem casado e comprometido. As vezes também sentia inveja da mulher de Albus, da qual ele nunca falava o nome. Estava ficando cansada de se portar como trouxa.

Talvez ele tivesse se esquecido da presença dela, ou talvez não se importasse com aquilo, quando ela olhou pra traz havia um Albus mui nú olhando em um armário de que deviam ser suas roupas. O susto fez Minerva cair de bunda no chão e alertar um Albus.

Se perguntassem ela não saberia dizer o que a fez cair na gargalhada, talvez tenha sido a pose de Albus; Ele segurava na mão o que parecia ser uma samba-canção e com a mesma tentava cobrir o seu sexo, e com a outra mão tentava cobrir o que seriam os seios em um mulher. A cor que ele ficou, o que poderia ser comparado a um tomate bem vermelho que tinha sido estapeado algumas vezes. Ou se tinha sido a velocidade com que ele saiu sem falar nada.

Ela não estava planejando ficar mais muito tempo, mas quanto mais ficava mais sentia vontade de ficar, e quando se lembrava de Dourgal, sentia vontade de passar a morar ali. As vezes pensava em dar um pé na bunda de Dourgal e pergutar a Albus se ele lhe venderia o Chalé. Mas duvidava que ele fosse lhe vender.

Teria que procurar um Chalé como aquele ela mesma.

E pela primeira vez naquelas 2 semanas ela realmente reparou em como aquele lugar era lindo. Um Lago cercado por montanhas com muitas árvores, havia uma mini ilha no meio do lago com algumas cadeiras e no pier um barco movido a um motor que estranhamente não fazia barulho. A água do lago era de um azul limpido e transparente, as vezes parecia exalar algum perfume. Quando nadava nele, só havia nadado 2 vezes lá, mas aquelas duas vezes pareciam ter revigorado toda uma vida, se sentia mais nova e forte e mais feliz, ela estava precisando daquilo pro mais do que 2 semanas.

**N/A: Fiz esse cap entre as minhas provas (que particularmente acho-as loucas no meio do mês dessa forma) não iria posta-lo mas achei que gostariam e que mereciam uma recompensa por não terem minahs respostas. Beijos e até o próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 4

N/A: Cuidado! Esse capitulo contém uma conteudo sexual explicito! Se se incomoda com esse tipo de texto não leia(a não leitura desse capitulo não atrapalhara o desenvolvimento da história, mas eu recomendo que leia :3)! Você foi avisado!

Apesar de estar extremamente feliz com ele naquele lago já estava anoitecendo e ela estava ficando com frio, o que não fazia sentido por que eles estavam esquentando cada vez mais, mas a noite não perdoava e o frio estava se fazendo presente. Então ela disse:

- Albus... Estou com frio.

Estava bem evidente que ele também estava com frio, mas também estava evidente que ele morreria de hipotermia pra que aquele momento não acabasse. Ele disse:

- Vamos pra dentro, acender a lareira?

Ela acenou um sim e os dois foram agarrados até o chalé, entrando ele passou correndo por ela e trouxe duas toalhas, uma delas ele jogou nos próprios ombros e a outro ele enrolou nela em um abraço apertado. Sem soltar dela ele disse:

- Você vai tomar banho primeiro enquanto eu acendo a lareira, depois que você terminar eu ...

Ela o interrompeu com um sussurro tremulo:

- Juntos...

Ele soltou do abraço e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Minerva?

Ela fixou o olhar no dele e repitiu, dessa vez mais alto:

- Juntos.

Ele acenou um sim. E assim os dois foram pro banheiro.

Ele entrou primeiro e ligou as torneiras da banheira pra que ficassem numa boa temperatura e tirou toda roupa, ficando só com os calçoes de baixo, ela riu:

- Patinhos e bolhas?

Ele olhou pro calção e deu de ombros. Andou até ela e começou a tirar toda sua roupa, como se ela fosse uma escultura que quebra fácil. Terminando ela foi até a frente da banheira e parou. Ficou esperando que ele a possuisse de forma rápida e bruta, como era com Dourgal, mas ele não o fez. Abraçou-a e beijou-a no pescoço, e como se ela fosse uma criança colocou-a na banheira e sentou atrás dela, ela deitou em seu torso entre as pernas dele e ali ficaram por várias horas, até depois da água esfriar.

E quando ela estava ponto de dormir ele levantou a mão como que para ver os próprios dedos, que estavam exageradamente enrrugados e disse:

- Acho que está na hora de sairmos.

Ela soltou um risinho e concordou. Ele saiu primeiro e se enrolou em uma toalha, puxou-a pela mão e enrolou-a em uma toalha, e de novo ela se sentiu como uma criança. Com o braço nos ombros dela eles sairam e ela novamente não saberia responder o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, no meio da escada ela lhe puxou a toalha e saiu correndo deixando-o nú e com frio e ele ficou um pouco sem reação até cair em sí e correr atrás dela.

Em pouco tempo ela estava encurralada e ele estava na frente dela, nú, mas em vantagem. Naquele minuto encurralada ela percebeu como ele era bonito; Pele clara sem muitos pelos excerto a barba que lhe chegava a cobrir o sexo, a barba era extremamente atraente, branca e grande, parecia sempre penteada e lavada, e o cabelo era igual branco e longo sempre sedoso e com aparencia de limpo. Ela lhe daria uns 40 anos se não soubesse que ele era bruxo.

E ele lhe agarrou, a toalha dele caiu e a dela que ela segurava na ponta se desenrolou e caiu também. Se beijando grudados na parede eles foram se arrastando até achar a porta do quarto dele, ele entrou carregando ela nos braços e a jogou na cama, engatinhando sobre ela sem parar de beija-la se ajeitou na cama com ela e ficou ali, parado olhando nos olhos dela como que esperando uma permissão. Ela o beijou mui intensamente e com a mão livre guiou o membro dele até a entrada do seu sexo. Com muito cuidado ele a penetrou em um único suspiro, e um gemido dela, e lentamente ele começou com o movimento de vai-e-vem.

E o que tinha começado lentamente se tornou quase que selvagem, rápido os dois dançavam com a luz da Lua que entrava pela janela, com suor pingando e gemidos dos seus nomes. E ela chegou ao ápice primeiro, com um grito rouco de prazer. E ele a encheu poucos tempo depois em espamos de prazer, se deixou cair sobre ela e assim ficou, querendo que aquele momento não acabasse ou ele não acordasse do sonho perfeito que estava tendo.

**N/A: Hey pessoal! Desculpem a demora mas estou aqui ! Bom, minhas provas acabaram (a mais de uma semana na verdade) só que eu estou organizando uma mudança, quer dizer minha mãe está. Então dia 30 desse mês vou morar em Santana de Parnaiba, São Pedro :3 Isso significa que as coisas estão um pouco agitadas aqui mas não se preocupem vou continuar postando e a partir desse cap vou responder todos vocês! Beijos!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ali com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela ele achou estranho ela não dizer nada e rolou pro lado perguntando:

- Minerva? está dormindo?

Ela se ajeitou por cima dele e respondeu:

- Não, mas achei que você estava.

Ele estranhou e perguntou:

- E você ia me deixar dormir em cima de você assim? Sem protestar?

Ela disse em voz baixa, como se fosse uma coisa secreta:

- Dourgal sempre faz isso...

- Você está me dizendo que ele simplesmente chega em casa transa com você até "chegar lá" e dorme em cima de você?

- Não é bem assim, ele está sempre cansado e...

Albus levantou com olhos em pura braza quase gritando:

- Não tente defende-lo Minerva! Esse cara é um ogro maldito! Ele chega em você quase te estuprando e não se da ao trabalho nem de te deixar respirar? Ele acha que você é algum tipo de boneca sexual?

Ela já estava chorando, sabia que era verdade. Todas as noites, depois do trabalho ele chegava e a possuia sem prazer ou amor, gozava e dormia em cima dela e ela nem se quer podia protestar se não ele tinha um daqueles ataques de fúria e saia gritando que ela era uma vadia sem coração. Nunca tinha batido nela entretanto, ela nunca permitiria isso, mas era aquilo ou escutar o pai dela dizendo que ela era uma vadia que ninguém queria.

Albus parou de gritar e a abraçou na cama dizendo:

- Aquele cara nunca mais vai tocar em você. Nunca mais. Amanhã vou providenciar meu divorcio e você vai pegar suas coisas e chutar aquele cara pra sempre, não posso permitir que ele te trate como uma prostituta.

Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de dizer, mas as lágrimas eram evidentes de puro ódio. Ela o abraçou o beijou. Ele se posicionou em cima dela e recomeçou o que tinha parado mas dessa vez priorizando ela, lhe dando todo o prazer que conseguia. E quando foram dormir, ela dormiu em paz de um jeito que não dormia a muito tempo.

Ela acordou mais cedo que ele no outro dia, e ficou pensando em tudo que ele tinha dito e viu que ele tinha toda a razão. Como ela Minerva Mcgonagall tinha se deixado ser usada por um babaca trouxa daqueles? Ela sempre fora a garota mais inteligente da escola, sempre fora a lider dos seus grupos, sempre fora a inspetora de tudo que participava, sempre fora tão independente. Ceder as vontades de sua familia de que todas a Mcgonagall tinham que casar e ter filhos tinha feito-a escolher seu pretendente muito mal, e agora que achara a pessoa certa tinha lembrado de tudo na sua mente. Ela estava determinada, determinada a ser a Minerva que era antes. E também estava determinada a dar um chute entre as pernas de Dourgal, isso pra não lhe lançar um crucio.

E fora como aqueles momentos que você está falando de uma pessoa que não gosta e ela aparece. Ela ouviu a voz de Dourgal pela janela gritando o nome dela, e não podia ser real, o que antes era um sonho tinha se tornado um pesadelo? Ou talvez o sonho devia se tornar melhor com o chute que ela tinha preparado pra ele?

Ela se levantou e se enrolou no lençol, quanto estava saindo viu que ele também tinha acordado, e ótimo, do jeito que ele estava furioso com o Dourgal ele poderia mata-lo, não que ela não fosse gostar mas não queria Albus em Azkaban.

Quando ele a viu gritou:

- FAZ UMA SEMANA QUE VOCÊ SUMIU COM ESSA FRESCURINHA DE CASAMENTO? QUAL SEU PROBLEMA?

Ela estava rubra de raiva e sentia que podia mata-lo a qualquer momento se estivesse com sua varinha, mas sua varinha estava na sua roupa molhada e embolada no canto da porta, ela gritou de volta:

- FAZEM TRÊS SEMANAS QUE EU SUMI! NÃO UMA! FAZEM TRÊS SEMANAS! E O QUE TE INTERESSA O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO?

Ele se assustou com o grito dela mas logo tomou aquela forma de superior novamente e respondeu, dessa vez sem gritar:

- Você está gritando comigo? Está louca? Você pega meu carro some por três semanas e ainda grita comigo?

Albus estava atrás dela agora, ela podia sentia a presença dele e como cada musculo dele parecia gritar pra pular em cima de Dourgal, ela deu uma olhadela para o lado e ele estava somente com seu calção segurando a varinha nas costas, temeu pelo que ele poderia fazer. Ouviu Dourgal dizer:

- E quem é esse velho? É com ele que você está transando agora? É uma vadia mesmo! Transa com qualquer velho broxa que vê por ai! E ainda quer um casamento?!

Ela sentiu uma raiva tomar conta de si, ele havia insultado Albus e isso tinha atingido com força o íntimo dela, não podia permitir então se ouvir gritando:

- VELHO BROXA? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? ELE É MUITO MAIS HOMEM QUE VOCÊ! PODE SER MAIS VELHO MAIS FAZ TUDO MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ E TEM UM INSTRUMENTO MUITO MAIOR DO QUE SEU DINHEIRO TROUXA DE MERDA PODE COMPRAR!

Ela tinha se aproximado dele enquanto gritava e colocado a varinha de Albus no pescoço dele e ele parecia ter diminuido alguns metros sem todo o poder que ele achava ter sobre ela. Dourgal viu Albus rir convencido com os elogios e se sentiu tão inferior quanto se podia sentir, ele sabia que o instrumento dele podia ser comparado a um quarto daquela varinha no pescoço dele, mas, ninguém nunca tinha dito isso na cara dele. Ele disse quase em um sussurro:

- Eu quero meu carro...

E ela gritou em resposta:

- SEU CARRO? A CLARO! SEU LINDO E MARAVILHOSO CARRO!

Ela apontou a varinha pro Land Rover e com um feitiço complicado fez ele voar alguns metros no ar e cair bem em cima do Porche que ele deveria ter usado pra chegar até ali, como se não bastasse ela pronunciou um feitiço que fez os dois explodirem em um show de fogos dignos de Festa de Fim de Ano.

E Dourgal sem reação e pra evitar que ele fosse o próximo saiu andando em silêncio. Minerva voltou andando até Albus que disse:

- Me lembre de nunca te deixar com raiva sim?

Ela riu e lhe deu um selinho antes de entrar no chalé. Lá dentro Albus perguntou:

- Como ele te encontrou aqui afinal?

Ela ponderou por um instante e respondeu:

- Acho que tem algum jeito de rastrear esses carros trouxas novos. Não sei, não importa.

E por alguns minutos nada foi dito ou feito até a barriga dela roncar sonoramente, e ela dizer entre risos:

- Acho que estou com fome.

Ele riu e juntos foram até a cozinha preparar um café.

**N/A: Bom, ai está o capitulo 6! Eu estou dando tudo de mim nessa história mas as vezes acho que está meio confusa. Enfim!**

KindestHuntress: Bom, parece que você ainda não me conhece muito bem. Deixe-me dizer... Todos meus textos tem algum nu, mesmo que nas entrelinhas hahahaha. Adoro nudismo nos textos :v. Se você está sentimentalmente abalada significa que eu te fiz chorar? *-* Eu já faço pessoas chorar com meus textos? Hahaha . Enfim, espero que essa mudança seja calma o suficiente :v. Bjos!

Paullinnha: Hey, que bom que gostou, continue acompanhado e comentando! Bjos!

Pra que fique claro.. Eu sou um garoto ok? u-u

Amo reviews e todos vocês!


	7. Chapter Bonus 2

Minerva estava sentada na cadeira da mini ilha no centro do lago com Albus com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, ressonando.

Ela estava pensando, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Albus, se aquilo que tinha feito com Dourgal não tinha sido um pouco exagerado. Mas quanto mais pensava naquilo mais parecia ser certo e de repente se viu pensando em tudo que havia acontecido; O carro quebrado na estrada, a hospitalidade de Albus, as refeições com ele, as conversas, as brincadeiras, o sexo...

E Wow! Aquilo tudo era uma grande loucura! Ela havia conhecido ele havia três semanas, e ele era casado! Ele havia dito que a esposa dele e ele nem se davam ao trabalho de fingir se gostar mais, mas ele ainda era casado.

E pra Minerva, a Minerva que ela tinha voltado a ser era tudo muito confuso, mas de alguma forma sabia que não podia mais se separar do Albus, tinha criado uma conexão com ele... As conversas com ele pareciam nunca ter fim, o assunto sempre se desenrolava de uma forma tão natural, como se ela já o conhecesse a anos.

Ela estava amando-o, já não podia mais negar. Pensou que aquele devia ser o relacionamento mais rápido que havia começado com um Mcgonagall envolvido, mas sabia que seria o mais duradouro também.

Ela poderia estar ficando louca, de novo, mas não ligava. Amava aquele homem de uma maneira inexplicável e mui gostosa.

Ele acordou, e olhou pra ela de uma forma que ela não entendeu, sorriu e disse:

- Minerva, acho que deveríamos morar aqui.

A ideia a surpreendeu, mas ela gostou.

- Mas esse não é seu lugar pra pensar? Se morar aqui não seria perde-lo?

Ele ponderou por um segundo e com um sorriso, aquele sorriso que ela havia se apaixonado disse:

- Bom, com você qualquer lugar vai se tornar bom.

Ela riu e recostou nele ficou em silencio por um tempo e depois disse:

- Sim...

**N/A: Então, só há mais um capitulo depois desse meus lindos! Estou pensando em fazer um cap bônus depois do último, mas é só uma ideia.**

**KindestHuntress:** **Hey, bom, vou continuar sim! Mas só por mais um capitulo provavelmente :v Continue me lendo! Bjs!**


End file.
